


Неравенство

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Don't copy to another site, Knifeplay, M/M, No Sex, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019
Summary: Так ли они неравны - клерк и гроза Европы?





	Неравенство

Неравенство — вот что определяло их отношения с самого начала. Кто такой мистер Абернети? Мелкий начальник без перспектив роста, окруженный великолепными аврорами, легилиментами и прочими вызывающими восторг публики личностями. Кто такой Геллерт Гриндельвальд? Великий волшебник, гроза Европы, пророк и оратор.

***

Холодная вода заставляет вздрагивать и ежиться, как будто в испуге. Да так оно и есть, тело боится того, что сейчас произойдет, что уже происходит. 

Холодное лезвие ножа касается кожи, прочерчивая долгую линию от шейных позвонков к крестцу, но пока еще не оставляя боли. Она будет, конечно же будет, но чуть позже, а пока — нужно просто стоять, упираясь ладонями в гладкую скользкую стену и не поворачивая головы. Смотреть нельзя. Говорить тоже. Можно ждать, изредка переступая с ноги на ногу в нетерпении.

Сейчас, сейчас, уже скоро. Нож делает первый надрез между лопаток, выпуская густую темную струйку крови, тут же смытую потоком порозовевшей воды. Еще надрезы, симметричные, под лопатками, очень ровные, несмотря на рефлекторные попытки тела уйти от боли и опасности.

Не уйдет. Он хочет, чтобы было именно так, и чтобы теплое дыхание касалось шеи под кромкой волос. Чтобы теплая рука сжимала бок, перебирая пальцами ребра, сползая на живот. Беззащитный живот, такой нежный, такой уязвимый.

Надрезы вдоль ребер будут похожи на жабры, и теперь дышать становится сложнее. Нет, это только поврежденная кожа, но каждый вздох отзывается болью, еще сильнее сбивая дыхание. И вода под ногами все больше теряет прозрачность. Чего он хочет еще?

Опуститься на колени позади и щекотать кончиком ножа сухожилия под коленом. Один неосторожный взмах, и он уже не встанет, поэтому пусть замрет. Замрет и молчит. Говорить запрещено.

Ногам достаются уколы, а не надрезы. Аккуратные проколы под коленом и вдоль внутренней стороны бедра. Наверное, потом стоит переплести их черными шнурками, но пока это еще только эскиз. Такая кожа, такое терпение… такая жажда новой боли и беззащитности. Это потом он будет кем-то могущественным. Потом, когда Абернети его выпустит, вылизав ноги от сгустков крови с их металлическим вкусом и чем-то неуловимо теплым, оставляющим ощущение прикосновения к запретному.

***

Абернети всегда был исполнительным, но никогда — послушным. Это тонкий момент, который понимали не все любители приказывать. Что бы ни происходило, он будет принимать решение сам, будь это решение о том, какой галстук надеть сегодня, или стоит ли присоединиться к мировой революции.

Гриндельвальд никогда не ограничивал его фантазию и не давил. Это было странное ощущение после мистера Грейвза, который, как Абернети казалось, подавлял всех. Что уж говорить о госпоже Пиквери! От нее Абернети старался держаться подальше, а после любой даже случайной встречи с огромным трудом удерживался от того, чтобы отыграться на собственных подчиненных.

Ну хорошо, стоило признать хотя бы себе, что отыгрывался. Но редко! И по делу!

***

На этот раз отвернувшись стоит он сам, и заведенные вверх руки надежно привязаны к крюку в потолке. Никакой лишней магии, только толстая веревка и мясницкий крюк. И еще от стен цепочки к ногам, не позволяющие свести их вместе.

До сих пор удивляет, насколько Гриндельвальд легко доверяет ему свою спину, но лишает всякой возможности пошевелиться, когда решает поиграть. А еще он не любит причинять боль, зато любит, когда Абернети изнемогает от ласки и скулит, не в силах больше терпеть, хотя сам предпочитает ледяную воду и рассекающее кожу лезвие.

Абернети молчит, пока может, потому что таковы правила. Он должен быть искренним, насколько может быть искренним человек, которому двойная жизнь и оборотное зелье уже стали привычны. В этом смысл.

Горячие ладони медленно ходят по бокам и спине, разогревая кожу и мышцы. Медленные плавные движения, которые завораживают, даже когда их не видишь. Все очень целомудренно — просто массаж, ничего больше. Хороший, профессиональный массаж, после которого уходят спазмы и спина перестает ныть, а еще появляется томная слабость в подгибающихся ногах.

Потом шея и голова. Чужие пальцы медленно закрывают ему глаза, и Абернети вздыхает, когда его заставляют запрокинуть голову. В иное время ему стало бы неудобно, но сейчас тело уже расслабилось достаточно, чтобы его можно было крутить как захотят.

Ладонь медленно сползает по его лицу, оглаживая скулы, подбородок, линию челюсти… горло. Другая все так же лежит на глазах, легонько придерживая голову. Сглатывать удается с трудом, рот приоткрывается сам собой, но Абернети нравится. В движениях Гриндельвальда нет заботливости, только власть, но власть не стремящаяся раздавить и сделать покорным куском мяса без собственного мнения и желаний.

Теперь Абернети стонет, но глухо, чуть слышно, запрокинутая голова не позволяет иного. Это стон даже не физического наслаждения, а искренней радости оттого, что ему не причинят вреда. Он может стоять, скованный, полностью беспомощный, и ничего не бояться. Его не убьют и не унизят, потому что сейчас в этом нет нужды.

***

Доверять непредсказуемому и в глубине души равнодушному человеку очень сложно. Абернети прекрасно понимал, что придет время — и его выкинут на помойку, как это сделали с несчастной чупакаброй, и хорошо, если удастся это пережить. С другой стороны, а кто этого не сделает? Все используют всех, и главное — вовремя заметить, что от тебя собираются избавиться. В случае с Гриндельвальдом это непросто, зато постоянно держит в тонусе.

Да и сам Абернети не то чтобы считал себя самым верным из аколитов. Безусловно, он был верен здесь и сейчас, его даже Пламя пропустило легко, но не будем забывать, что предавший единожды предаст и еще раз. Люди меняются, их мнение и желания тоже, так что не один Гриндельвальд непредсказуем.

***

Вокруг них бушует магия, отделяя от мира, ослепляя, заставляя цепляться за партнера как за единственное, что напоминает о реальности. Они не целуются, происходящее вообще не похоже на секс, скорее на переговоры. Нащупать плечи, крепко ухватиться за них, с легкой паникой ощущая, как пальцы неудержимо соскальзывают.

Его перехватывают за талию, нежно поглаживая по крестцу. Да, да, хорошо, сейчас Абернети справится с собой и сможет что-нибудь сделать. Например — нащупает шею и наотмашь ударит по ней расслабленными пальцами. Потом сильнее, уже напряженными, сложенными в подобие птичьей лапы. Абернети не видит лица, но его продолжают гладить, значит, он все делает правильно.

Ему были готовы доверять, насколько это возможно для человека, за которым охотится половина магического мира. Что может сделать ему мелкий начальник, не обладающий ни выдающимися способностями, ни даже боевыми навыками? И Абернети этим пользуется, ринувшись вперед, как ринулся когда-то вслед за Гриндельвальдом — решительно, быстро, не позволяя себе замереть в трусливом ожидании, что все как-нибудь уладится само. Он все уже обдумал, так зачем медлить.

Абернети продолжают держать в руках, почти не контролируя, просто поддерживая и не давая потеряться в белом мареве чистой силы. Магия жжет кожу и слепит, заставляя стонать и зажмуриваться, но не пугает.

Он шарит руками вслепую, царапая кожу и не позволяя понять, чем займется в следующую секунду. Может, сосками. Они где-то здесь, их легко нащупать, и они такие чувствительные. Или горлом с его твердыми кольцами под тонкой кожей. Не предскажешь, пророк, да и не будешь, потому что это не интересно. 

Может быть, они так уж и не равны?


End file.
